big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Theory: Carson Yt is Supertalker101
Introduction Hey! It's Zach here, and I have come up with a theory that no one else has thought of yet. >:) So, me, PET, and Spyro were talking about how Carson Yt is annoying PET on gc, and suddenly I thought: wait, what if Carson Yt is Supertalker101? No one has said this before, but once you are presented with the question, it seems so obviously correct. Now, let's continue with my evidence and ideas! Who are they? First, who are these people? Carson Yt is a gocomics user who likes to go around correcting the grammar of young children on a kids comic and being rude to said users. You can find out more about him on his "profile page", but it's really not that much. (His Profile Page ) (His GoComics Profile ) Supertalker101 is a wiki user who enjoys talking very highly of himself and boasting about his "achievements". He claims he is a "presitigious" user, the most active on the wiki and that he is very important to the wiki. He is also over 20 years old. You can find out more about him from his user info page (that I am 100% sure he wrote himself), although it will just give you an idea of how narcissistic he is. (I mean, come on, read the first paragraph and you'll see what I mean). Note: As far as I know, he does not have a gc account. He acts very conceited and tries to sound professional. Theory: Carson Yt is Supertalker101 Now onto the good part! So: Carson Yt is an adult who likes to correct and be rude to children on gocomics, and Supertalker101 is an adult wiki user that likes to make himself seem above everyone else. Here are some examples of each. Note how the way they talk is similar and how they seem to have the same personality. As you can see, Supertalker acts very conceited and tries to sound professional. (He is nowhere close to being one of the most "prestigious" users. Even I'm more active and have more edits than him.) Carson over on the right is using a lot of big words to try to get one over on our pal Neptune. The poor guy must have nothing better to do than correct people and try to make them feel bad about themselves. News flash Carson, no one thinks, "I'm so proud of this sentence that I commented on a Big Nate strip!" Anyway, another point is that they both use the default profile pictures on their respective sites. Supertalker using the FANDOM cookie, and Carson using the ? person. Coincidence? Note about Supertalker: We know that Carson can be mean and rude to people a lot, but we didn't go over Supertalker. From my (Zach) personal experience, I made an opinionated article about why the wiki was falling apart and he posted an extremely mean and rude comment on it, so he can in fact be just like Carson in that aspect as well. He even edited my article after I said not to. He has also previously swore a lot on discord, getting himself banned from the BNCS server. Here is the article I was talking about. Conclusion Let's put all of the evidence/proof together. Supertalker101 and Carson YT are both adults that like to talk highly of themselves, correct/be rude to people, and use the default profile pictures on FANDOM/GC. If you go and look at many of each of these (or maybe just "this" not "these") users' interactions/comments/articles, you will find that they act extremely similar and do the same types of things. Thanks for reading! ZachOWott (talk) 03:13, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Proven? This theory has not yet been confirmed (as of 2/8/2020 when I'm writing this). Here is Supertalker102 (aka bnb) doing a perfect imitation of Supertalker101 :) Extra GarfieldMN wanted to add some other screenshots: Category:Theories